


Leather Jacket

by softseasandsofterskies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseasandsofterskies/pseuds/softseasandsofterskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really needed Magnus in one of Alec's leather jackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend K!  
> Thanks for making this hiatus so much more bearable.  
> -T

It’s close to midnight and they’re just getting back from their mission. Him and Jace are making their way to the infirmary. Clary and Isabelle are going to get medical supplies for Jace’s ankle. Alec’s supporting Jace’s weight because his parabatai can’t walk. He can barely walk properly either, each step feels more weighted than the next, but he still has control of both his legs. When they get to the infirmary Alec helps Jace lay on the bed, careful not to agitate his ankle further. Alec sits on the adjacent bed.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asks his brother.

 

“Just a sprain, Alec, nothing to worry about,” Jace says tapping his knee to reassure Alec that he’s fine.

 

Jace is such a horrible liar. Whatever he feels inwardly he tries to compensate by deflecting the actual issue. If he was really fine, he wouldn’t let Alec help him walk. Jace would insist on moving himself, but he didn’t so much as question Alec when he moved to help support Jace. His arms have also been fidgety since he sat on the bed but he hasn’t moved his injured leg at all. Usually he’d try to move it to show how unaffected he was but it must be bad if he doesn’t even try to make himself appear okay.

 

“What about you?” Jace asks, a worried expression already forming on his face.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Alec, that ravener demon almost bit you back there,” he says stern.

 

It did bite him. The rip in his leather jacket is confirmation enough. But it’s just a scratch. He feels fine. His head throbs a little and his eyelids feel heavy but that’s how he usually feels after a mission.

 

“You too, Jace.” He’s sure that Jace got bitten too.

 

They separated to cover more ground. Him and Jace held up the demons to give the girls a chance to infiltrate the old factory. In hindsight it didn’t seem like the best idea, but he’s relieved they did decide to split up. He’s glad that at least Isabelle and Clary are okay. They’re pretty beat up but at least they weren’t bitten.

 

Isabelle storms into the infirmary with Clary behind her carrying supplies. The clicking of their heels just makes his head feel worse. The sound ringing in his ears. The room feels like it’s spinning and his vision gets blurry. He has to blink a few times to clear his vision. Fatigue, that’s all.

 

The girls are busy opening packets and Isabelle instructs Clary on how to hold Jace’s ankle. Isabelle takes scissors and starts cutting up Jace’s pant leg to where his knee is.

 

“I’m fine Isabelle,” Jace calls from the bed, “draw an iratze on it and it’ll be good as new in the morning.”

 

“Jace you broke your ankle. An iratze isn’t going to heal it completely,” Isabelle yells back at him.

 

“Jace, stop moving you’re going to make it worse.” Clary chastises.

 

“Alec are you ok?” His sister’s voice echoes back at him.

 

“I’m fine, Isabelle” She slows her bandaging of Jace’s ankle and stares at him. He can see her eyeing his jacket, back to his face, then back to Jace.

 

“Alec, call Magnus,” his sister tells him.

 

“No, he’s probably busy right now.”

 

He doesn’t want them to call Magnus for everything. He shouldn’t be there for them to call on when it’s convenient. Magnus has his own business to worry about.

 

“Alec this is an emergency, Magnus will understand,” she says, without looking up to finish Jace’s temporary cast.

 

That’s the thing, Magnus does understand and he will help, but he shouldn’t have to. They’ve called him to the Institute 3 times the past week. Magnus has his own life outside of helping them. Alec doesn’t want them to take Magnus for granted. He used to be happy seeing Magnus at the Institute, but for the past few weeks he doesn’t want Magnus anywhere near this place. He doesn’t want to feel guilty every time he sees his boyfriend because he knows that one of them is hurt and needs Magnus to heal them. He’d rather not see Magnus than see him under those circumstances.

 

“The Institute has medics, Isabelle. We’ll call one of them.”

 

“Yeah one of our medics could heal Jace’s ankle, but what about the demon poison. None of our medics can cure that,” her voice steely, the way someone’s voice goes when they confront another on a lie. He didn’t lie, he just didn’t tell her. But of course his baby sister would know without either Jace or him telling her.

 

“We’ll just have to be more careful next time. Or we get better medics, but we can’t keep expecting Magnus to heal us every time we get hurt.”

 

Isabelle moves over to his side of the bed and her hands go to either sides of his face and she moves his head slightly. Her eyes examining his’s.

 

“Okay, fine. We don’t call Magnus anymore. This is the last time. If we don’t get help, the poison will keep spreading,” she says, worry laces her voice.

 

“Please Alec, call him.”

 

“JACE!!” Clary’s voice echoes. Then a loud thud comes from the other side.

 

Everything’s spinning and he sees flashes of light in front of him.

 

“ALEC!!” Isabelle’s voice swirls in his head. Then everything goes black.

* * *

 

The backroom of Pandemonium really needs renovation. He hasn’t decided what he wants to do with the place yet but for now it’s decent enough to house all the inventory. He makes a note on his clipboard to order 3 more cases of tequila. And another 20 for the club. He barely starts writing when his phone rings. Pulling it out of his pocket, he checks the caller id and then answers.

 

“Biscuit!”

 

“Magnus are you busy right now?”

“I’m at Pandemonium. Do you need something”. A snap of his fingers and he could have everything restocked without breaking a sweat but he was a businessman after all. Where’s the work ethic if it were that easy.

 

“Can you come to the Institute? Jace and Alec might’ve gotten bitten by demons. And the poison might or might not be circulating through their blood right now.”

 

It surprises him how she states this like she’s talking about the weather.

 

“How are you so nonchalant about this Biscuit?”

 

“I’m starting to get used to all the crazy around here.”

 

“Why didn’t Alec call me?”

 

“Because he didn’t want to bother you and he’s kind of unconscious right now.”

 

_Alexander, what am I going to do with you._

 

 “I’m on my way.”

 

He’s immortal, but he swears these shadowhunters are taking years off his life.

* * *

 

Magnus hangs up and sends a text to Simon.

 

_Meet me at my loft. The shadowhunters are in trouble again._

_On my way._

* * *

 

“What happened this time?” Simon asks.

 

Clary and Simon are really adjusting well to the shadowworld. Neither of them are surprised by anything anymore. They just take everything in strides. If he’s being honest, he’s kind of proud.

 

“Jace and Alec got poisoned by demons. They’re blood may or may not be infected. I’m almost certain they’re both unconscious right now.”

 

“Isabelle! Is Isabelle ok?!” Simon’s voice goes erratic and shaky.

 

“I’m sure she’s fine. If Isabelle was seriously hurt, you know Clary would call you.”

 

“How do we fix this? What do you need me to do?” he asks, calmer.

 

“I need to make a potion that’ll keep the poison from spreading but I need more ingredients. I need you to mix the base of the potion for me, while I’m gone. The instructions are on the table. Can you follow them and stir the cauldron until I get back?”

 

He walks away from the table and starts making a portal. He’s got an old friend to see. She’s going to make sure he pays generously for all the ingredients, but he wouldn’t expect anything less from Irena.

 

“Are you sure you trust me to do this?” Simon hasn’t failed him before. Except for the explosion the first time he had Simon help him with a potion, but he’s been diligent ever since.

 

“I’ll be back in 15 minutes tops. It’s just stirring Simon. I trust you to do that much.”

 

“What if I mix up the order of the ingredients or I stir too much or I don’t-”

 

“Simon it’s fine. If anything they’ll just turn into cows.”

 

“Really?!”

 

_No_

_Maybe_

“Goodbye Simon,” he says exiting through the portal. Jace and Alec as cows, that’s a sight he’d love to see.

* * *

 

There’s white noise everywhere. His head feels light but his entire body feels like lead. Too many voices, it’s just buzzing in his head. He tries to open his eyes but his eyelids won’t move. A soft “Alexander” and his eyes instantly open. Magnus hovers above him, his eyebrows scrunched in worry, but a soft smile on his lips. He smiles back up to his boyfriend.  

 

“Alexander, how are you feeling?” Magnus’ voice is soft and soothing to his ears.

 

Lifting his hand to reach for Magnus’, he intertwines their fingers together and squeezes.

 

“Better”

 

_Now that you’re here_

The noises in the background fades the longer he stares at Magnus. He didn’t want Magnus taking time away from his work and coming here to heal them, he still doesn’t like it, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved.

 

Magnus squeezes his hand back and he can’t help but smile wider.

 

“Magnus,” a voice calls from the other bed.

 

And just like that his smile ceases.

 

“I’m coming Simon,” Magnus calls back.

 

Magnus gives Alec’s hand a little squeeze before untangling them and walks to the other bed where Jace is. Gathering what’s left of his strength, he pulls himself into a sitting positon so he can see better. Clary has Jace’s head cradled in her arms and she’s helping him drink something. Probably a potion Magnus made.

 

Isabelle makes her way to his side of the bed and sits down besides him. He can tell she’s examining him to make sure he’s ok. She must be satisfied, because she doesn’t say anything, she just fixes her gaze back to Jace.

 

“The potion should stop the poison from spreading, but I need more magic to eradicate it from Jace’s system.”

 

“Take my strength,” Alec offers.

 

“Alexander, you’re barely conscious, I can’t take your strength you need it to heal.” He wants to argue, but he knows Magnus is right, and even if he insisted, his boyfriend wouldn’t agree to it.

“You can take my strength, Magnus,” Simon says, giving Magnus his hand.

 

“What?!” the word leaving his mouth louder and more abrupt than he intended.

 

“Everybody else is either injured or exhausted and I have vampire strength,” he says, giving Alec a smug smile. 

 

Alec glares. He knows Simon’s right, but he doesn’t have to like it.

 

“You don’t need to huff and puff, big brother. Simon means well and this will be a one-time thing,” Isabelle reassures knocking her elbow against his’s.

 

“Besides you’ll have plenty of opportunities to give Magnus your strength,” she whispers under her breath. A teasing smile directed at him. The innuendo wasn’t lost on him. He has half a mind to respond but he opts for just rolling his eyes at her.

 

On the other side of the room, Magnus and Simon have their hands clasped together. No intertwined fingers. Good.

 

Simon’s face winces. His eyes shut and Alec can see his hand tighten around Magnus’s. Alec remembers that the process is painful and afterwards it feels like the air is knocked out of your lungs.

 

Isabelle gets up from the bed and moves over to where Simon and Magnus are. When the strength sharing is done she let’s Simon fall on her and he leans on her shoulders.

 

Magnus steadies himself by griping on the side of the bed and he starts to use his magic on Jace. Alec can tell Magnus is wearing himself out. To heal one poisoned person is already a feat, but to heal two is extremely taxing. Magnus is pushing himself and it makes Alec feel this uncomfortable knot in his stomach. He doesn’t want to see Magnus like this again.

 

When Magnus is done and Jace comes to, Clary thanks Magnus. He smiles back at Clary.

 

“Try not to break anything else, Captain America,” Magnus chastises.

 

“No promises, Magnus,” Jace says giving him a cheeky smile.

 

Magnus just scoffs.

 

“Thank you, Magnus, for everything,” Jace says more serious than before.

 

Magnus nods his acceptance.

* * *

 

“Let’s take you back to your room,” Magnus says.

 

Magnus pulls the blanket away from Alec and helps him up, one arm hooked around Alec’s waist and the other holding Alec’s hand that’s draped over Magnus’ shoulder. He debates whether to tell Magnus that he can walk on his own, but Magnus is already helping him out of the infirmary and he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to be pressed up against his boyfriend.

 

They’re walking down the hallway to his room and the silence between them is deafening. There’s a conversation that they need to have and he wants to have it now so they can move forward. Everything’s been great for them. At least everything between them is great, everything around them, that’s a different story. Magnus hasn’t given any indication that it bothers him to heal them all the time, but Alec knows that it’s an inconvenience to his boyfriend even if he doesn’t say so.

 

Every time he tries to bring up the issue, he’ll either lose steam and change the subject because he doesn’t know how Magnus will react or Magnus will brush it off like the conversation never happened. Magnus doesn’t ever avoid talking to him about something so he’s been putting off this conversation for the past few weeks, but this thing that’s hovering over them, it needs to end today.  

* * *

 

They just got back to Alec’s room and now they’re both sitting on the edge of Alec’s bed. Alec’s looked solemn since they left the infirmary and he won’t meet Magnus’ eyes. Magnus knows that it’s more than just the mission or the demon poison. Alec’s been acting like this around him for a while. If they’re at his loft then Alec’s back to normal. But every time Magnus is at the Institute, it feels like Alec’s going to crawl out of his skin any second. 

 

“Why didn’t you call me Alexander?”

 

Alec’s looking down at his hands and Magnus knows that there’s something he wants to say, he just doesn’t know how to say it. It’s making him nervous that there’s something that Alec thinks he can’t tell him.

 

Alec closes his eyes and let’s out a sigh and Magnus knows he’s made up his mind. Whatever Alec’s been feeling recently, he was going to let it all out. Magnus braces himself for what Alec might say.

 

“I don’t want to treat you like you’re some pet warlock,” Alec utters lowly.

 

Is this what’s been bothering Alec? Sure he’s used more magic to heal shadowhunters these past couple weeks and he hasn’t charged them, a poor business decision on his part, but he didn’t think Alec would feel this way. Healing shadowhunters is quite annoying sometimes, but it’s not something that makes him lose sleep at night.

 

“Do you see me that way?” He asks, even though he knows Alec doesn’t see him that way, if he did they wouldn’t be having this conversation. Still just hearing the words ‘pet warlock’ coming from Alec’s lips makes him feel uncertain.

 

“No! God no!” Alec looks horrified. He runs his hand through his hair and Magnus knows, now, how much this has been bothering him.

 

“I don’t. I could never see you that way,” Alec says, a defeated murmur. The look he gives Magnus is so earnest and apologetic, that it makes his heart hurt. He never wants to see that look on Alec’s face ever again.

 

“Then that’s all that matters.” He doesn’t care how others see him. The only thing that matters is how he sees himself and how Alec sees him. Helping those he cares about doesn’t make him a pet warlock.

 

“I don’t want to keep taking advantage of you.”

 

He reaches out for Alec’s hand and Alec holds on to him. His grip on Magnus’ hand is tense.

 

“Is that what you think this is? Me helping, is you taking advantage of me? It’s not a simple give and take Alexander. You don’t owe me anything. I do these things because I want you safe.”

 

His words only make Alec’s hold tighten. Alec places his other hand over Magnus’ and Magnus knows that everything Alec’s feeling, he’s trying to convey through their contact.

 

“I know that. But I want you safe too. I don’t want you overexerting yourself and your magic because of something we did. We have medics Magnus. I don’t want you to go through so much trouble for me.”

 

“Clary called. This is as much for Clary as it is for you,” he reassures Alec.

 

He’d like to think that even if he wasn’t with Alec he’d still help them for Clary. Maybe not so frequently, but he’d still help them if they were dying.

 

“For Clary or for me, I still don’t want to see you here just to heal us.”

 

Alec scoots closer and his grip loosens, but he’s still holding on to Magnus.

 

“Please, Magnus, I don’t know what I’d do if something happens to you,” Alec’s voice is urgent and the little break at the last word goes straight to Magnus’ heart.  

 

When you’re immortal, very few worry whether or not you live. They all assume you will. Magnus knows better than anyone how immortality doesn’t necessarily mean you live forever, but it’s easy to forget when you’ve lived for so long. You think you’re invincible or you reach a point where you no longer care whether you live or die. You think you’ve seen it all and you’re just so tired. But here was Alexander, a shadowhunter, and a Lightwood on top of that, worrying about whether or not he lives. Wanting him to live.

 

His other hand goes to Alec’s cheek and he can feel Alec lean into the gesture.

 

“Ok then I won’t heal you or the others unless someone was dying. But if you were really in trouble you have to call me,” he whispers.

 

“Deal,” Alec says, a small smile starting to form on his lips.

 

Relief. That’s the feeling he gets when he sees Alec smile.  

 

Magnus let’s go of Alec’s cheek and with a snap of his fingers, Alec’s clothes are changed and he’s all cleaned up and ready for bed.

 

“It’s late, you should get some rest.”

 

But before he can stand up and make a portal back to his apartment, he feels Alec’s hold on his hand tighten.

 

“Stay”

 

_One word and everything he’s been feeling turns to dust._

 

“If you wanted to get me in bed all you have to do is ask,” he jokes.

 

Magnus gives a quirk of his eyebrow and a teasing smile, hoping that Alec would change his mind, bid him goodbye and forget this when the morning comes. It’s not that he doesn’t want to stay the night. He really does. And this wouldn’t be the first time they spent the night together. Alec’s slept at his loft a couple times before but this is different. This was the New York Institute, Alec’s home, his room.

 

He doesn’t want them to move faster than Alec’s ready to. What if Alec wakes up tomorrow morning and realizes that asking him to stay was a mistake. He doesn’t want Alec to feel uncomfortable because of a quick slip of the tongue. It’s better if he just goes back to Brooklyn.

 

“You’re thinking too much. I want you to stay with me tonight. It’ll help me sleep,” he says giving Magnus’ hand a light squeeze.

 

“Not really the best ego boost when your boyfriend wants you to spend the night so he can sleep.”

 

_Last chance to change your mind Alec._

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Well if you insist.”

 

 “I do,” Alec says immediately afterwards.

 

He can’t help but smile. How could Alec Lightwood make him lose his mind and set him at ease all at once. Magnus never thought happiness could make him feel so light. The thought only makes him smile wider.

 

When Magnus looks up at Alec, his eyes don’t meet Magnus’ instead they’re looking down and Alec looks really focused.

 

“Ale-” he starts but his boyfriend cuts him off.

 

And then he’s struggling to hold on to his thoughts because Alec Lightwood is kissing him. Had they somehow already gone to sleep because Magnus feels like he’s dreaming right now. Each kiss even better than the last. His eyes are closed and his mind is blank. The only thing he knows right now is the feel of Alec’s lips on his own. Alec’s hand on his cheek and the other on his waist, settling him onto the bed. His own hands go to Alec’s neck.

 

He doesn't know how long they've been kissing but he has to nudge Alec away when he feels Alec’s lips on his neck.

 

“As much as I’d love for this to continue, you do need sleep.”

 

“Ok,” Alec mutters, disappointed.

 

Magnus couldn’t resist. He leans forward again for another quick peck. The pout on Alec’s lips was too cute not to kiss.

* * *

 

His head is heavy with sleep but his body feels like it’s on fire. It’s too hot. He’s in his boxers and it’s still too hot. Does the Institute even have air conditioning? He untangles his arms and legs from Alec and shifts his body so that he’s facing the wall instead of his boyfriend’s chest. It’s too hot in here. The feel of Alec’s clothes against his naked back, the blanket covering them. It’s all too much.

 

His shifting only makes Alec press up closer to him. Magnus can feel his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his waist, his legs tangling around Magnus’ again. Alec’s nuzzling against his neck and his stubble is scrapping against Magnus’ skin. It amazes him how fast Alec’s facial hair grows. He softly snaps his fingers and the temperature in the room drops. Much better. This only makes Alec pull him closer.

 

Magnus opens his eyes and the clock on the wall reads 4:12am. They’re going to have to get up soon but for now Alec’s sound asleep and he doesn’t want to wake him. Alec rarely gets any sleep as it is with all the training and missions he goes on. Not to mention the briefings they have at 6:00am every morning. He’d let his boyfriend sleep through the whole day if it wouldn’t inconvenience Alec. 

 

Being in this room with Alec is a small indulgence, a step away from reality. It doesn’t matter what the outside world wants. In here it’s just them, safe and free from judgement. A little bubble of peace.

 

Never did he think he’d feel comfort while at the New York Institute. So many nameless shadowhunters, all looking at him with contempt. They don’t say anything to him because of who he is, but he knows they talk when he isn’t there. Hushed whispers when he and Alec walk down the hall together. To his people, he’s a leader, to shadowhunters he’s expendable, a resource that they use when necessary and discard when they’re done. It’s as if his existence was a dirty smudge on their very own. His life a nuisance to them.

 

_The disdain is mutual._

 

But being here in Alec’s arms makes all those ugly feelings somehow less. They’re still there, they’re still ugly and they still hurt, but they’re less.

 

_Alexander Lightwood would be his undoing._

* * *

 

Magnus is standing near the edge of Alec’s bed waiting for Alec to finish getting ready. Alec walks out of the bathroom and he goes to his closet. He pulls out a leather jacket on a hanger and walks over to where Magnus is standing, near the edge of the bed. Why Alec gets another jacket when he’s wearing one already is beyond him.

 

When he gets closer to Magnus, he holds up the leather jacket on the hanger and asks, “Which one?”

 

They honestly both look the same to Magnus. Both black leather jackets. Magnus is pretty sure the designs are the same, maybe one has a pocket in a different place, but they look really similar. Alec doesn’t usually care what he’s wearing and this is the first he’s asked Magnus about his wardrobe choices so Magnus tries to be serious and considerate. He makes an effort to decide which he likes better, but ultimately he decides that he likes the one Alec’s wearing. Maybe it’s Alec that he likes rather than the jacket itself but he really didn’t see a point in having his boyfriend change out of a leather jacket into another one that was 99% the same.

 

He pulls on the jacket Alec’s wearing and says, “this one”.

 

Alec drops the jacket he’s holding on to the side of the bed and he starts taking off the jacket he’s wearing. He offers it to Magnus.

 

“Do you want to wear it?” Alec asks, voice soft and unsure.

 

Magnus’ eyes go wide and his mouth drops in awe. He doesn’t think he heard Alec right. He doesn’t think he can even form a coherent sentence right now. His boyfriend wants him to wear one of his leather jackets.  He wants Magnus to wear something that was strictly Alec’s and walk around the Institute, where other shadowhunters can see him. Shadowhunters that work for the Lightwoods, who would no doubt report back to Maryse and Robert. His mind is going a mile a minute with all the implications of this one question. God, he wants this more than anything right now, but he wants Alec to be sure.

 

Alec’s face falls when Magnus doesn’t respond and Magnus can see him lower the jacket, but he grabs it before Alec can drop it.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, but only if you want to wear it.”

 

How could he not want to wear one of his boyfriend’s jackets. It’s like asking him if he likes to breathe.

 

Magnus brings his hands to Alec’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. The angle’s awkward because of the jacket in between them, but he doesn’t care he just really wants to kiss Alec right now. When he pulls back, he grabs the jacket from Alec and puts it on. It really doesn’t go with his outfit and it’s a bit big, but he doesn’t care. It smells like Alec’s soap and it’s warm and it’s like being in Alec’s arms all over again.

 

“So what do you think?” He asks. He can barely contain the excitement in his voice.

 

Magnus barely has any time to react or to steady himself when Alec charges forward and crashes their lips together. If Alec hadn’t grabbed his waist to steady him, Magnus is sure that they would’ve tumbled on to the bed. Not that he would mind.

 

Kissing Alec Lightwood while wearing his jacket and being in his arms. Magnus doesn’t believe in heaven, at least not for him, but he’s pretty sure this is as close as he’ll get to it.  

* * *

 

Magnus and Alec walk towards the briefing room. After the incident with Hodge, all confidential information is discussed here, away from prying ears. Only the Lightwoods have access to this room.

 

Isabelle’s standing in front of the screen preparing to lead the briefing. Simon’s sitting at the end of the table looking up at her like she’s the only one in the room and she looks back at him with the same quiet yearning. The two empty seats next to Simon are for him and Alec and then Jace sits in the next seat with Clary to his right. Jace has his elbow touching Clary’s.

 

When the rest of them hear Magnus and Alec enter, they look up and all their eyes snap to Magnus. Clary and Isabelle exchange knowing looks and grins are spreading on their faces. Simon looks him up and down, wide eyed and lips in a lop-sided grin. Jace gives Alec a sly smile and Alec returns it with an even slier smile. Magnus quite likes that look on Alec.

 

Him and Alec pull their seats out and sit down. No one says anything.

 

“Is no one gonna talk about how Magnus is wearing Alec’s jacket?” Simon says, breaking the silence and addressing the elephant in the room. His words, an invitation for the rest to comment.

 

“Have a good night Magnus?” Jace teases. He can see Jace holding out his fist for Alec under the table and Alec bumps fists with him.

 

“OW!” Jace flinches in his seat and snaps his head towards Clary. She ignores Jace and gives Magnus a sunny smile.

 

He grins at Clary and rights himself on his seat.

 

“Feel better big brother,” Isabelle chimes in. Lightwoods, so quick to turn against their own.

 

He can tell Alec’s trying not to grin, but he’s failing. This only makes Magnus smile.

 

“Are you guys gonna be one of those couples that wear matching outfits?” Jace adds. Of course Jace would be the one to give Alec shit about this. He was never gonna let this go. Alec doesn’t seem to mind though.

 

“Says the guy who got his girlfriend matching seraph blades,” Alec teases back.

 

“Clary loves it,” Jace says smiling to Clary sitting right next to him.

 

She beams back at him and scrunches her nose, a gesture she reserves for those dearest to her.

 

Whether it’s fighting or teasing they don’t relent. But he knows they all mean well. Especially Jace and Isabelle, they look really happy for Alec. 

 

Magnus doesn’t think he’ll ever get use to being around this bunch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff but apparently I can't touch anything without turning it into angst.


End file.
